Мисс Скальник/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 do i need a hall pass?.png S1e1 would you just go already?.png Match Maker S1E3 Star's test slammed on her desk.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's menacing face.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick hands out graded tests.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick writing on chalkboard.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick breaks piece of chalk.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick growling.png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Star asks for her grade to be changed.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "you're whining about a lousy grade?".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "I finally got a guy with a boat".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he left me at the dock!".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "the dock isn't the important part!".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "doomed to dry land".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "what?".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "wait!".png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick turns into a troll.png S1E3 Star's spell backfired.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick teleported to Star's room.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick screaming.png S1E3 Star "I wish I knew how I did that".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick close-up scream.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick floods room with tears.png S1E3 Marco tells Star to call her mom.png S1E3 Star Butterfly scared gasp.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick running away.png S1E3 Marco tackles Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Star jumps on Marco and Skullnick.png S1E3 Marco and Star sitting on Skullnick.png S1E3 Marco, Star, and Skullnick hear Ludo.png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick dizzy.png S1E3 Emmitt crashes into Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt on top of Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt and Skullnick look at each other.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's lovestruck eyes.png S1E3 Star firing a narwhal blast.png S1E3 Star looks at Emmitt and Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt and Miss Skullnick in love.png S1E3 Emmitt flirting with Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick smiling.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick climbs the fence.png S1E3 Star stops Skullnick from leaving.png S1E3 Star pointing at Emmitt.png S1E3 Star and Skullnick "he thinks you're cute".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick excited.png S1E3 Star asks Miss Skullnick about her grade.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "honey, please".png S1E3 Skullnick decides to leave with Emmitt.png S1E3 skullnick holding emmitt.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick leaves with Emmitt.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "try studying".png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he dumped me".png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick issues the worst pop quiz ever.png School Spirit S1E4 Audience.png S1E4 Star Butterfly super-excited.png S1E4 They carry their babies on their backs!.png S1E4 She's talking about our football team.png S1E4 We're going up against the Warriors.png S1E4 Alfonzo talking about the Warriors.png S1E4 Skullnick "it's gonna be a bloodbath".png S1E4 Miss Skullnick eats a whole chicken.png S1E4 Marco emphasizes "relentless".png S1E4 Star "what a great idea!".png S1E4 Star pulling Marco ahead.png S1E4 Marco "you can go without me".png S1E4 Star and Skullnick "what's your favorite weapon?".png S1E4 Skullnick says battle axe.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum cheering.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum revealed to be Ferguson.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 The Crowd.png S1E20 Not Confusing.png S1E20 Skullnick True Intentions.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 -echohs09 camera 1.png S1E22 - classroom vs paperclips.png S1E22 - no distractions.png S1E22_-_no_monkey_business.png S1E22_-_this_is_the_echo_creek_museum_of_paperclips.png S1E22 - spending 8 hours learning about paperclips.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 - life is suppose to be fun.png S1E22_-_rear_view_mirror.png S1E22_-_when_you_fail.png S1E22_-_not_boring.png S1E22 Skullnick gets some good news.png S1E22 Miss Skullnick "I'm gonna live to be 400?".png S1E22_Marco_climbing_down.png Второй сезон Girls' Day Out S2E16 Miss Skullnick giving an algebra lesson.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick drawing a vector grid.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick looking back at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick gasping in shock.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'why did you do that?'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'because she was bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we're all bored!'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick enraged at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick sentences Star to detention.png S2E16 Skullnick commands Marco to retrieve Marisol.png S2E16 Marco Diaz upset at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick drags Star to detention.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick tosses Star in detention.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'think about what you did'.png S2E16 Star and Janna behind Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick eating a celery stalk.png S2E16 Star sets potato chips next to Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick notices can of potato chips.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick tosses her celery away.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick picks up potato chips.png S2E16 Skullnick stops herself from opening the chips.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'who are you kidding, Margaret?'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick pops the potato chip can open.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick notices a commotion.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'they better not be having fun'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick approaches site of the commotion.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'I hope you didn't hurt'.png S2E16 Marco Diaz 'no, I'm fine, thanks'.png S2E16 Firefighters arrive on the scene.png S2E16 Female firefighter 'it's probably him'.png S2E16 Female firefighter taking out electric saw.png S2E16 Female firefighter sawing the drain pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz pleased to be free.png S2E16 Marco Diaz with arm stuck in sawed-off pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz falling flat on his face.png S2E16 Male firefighter taking picture of Marco.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick happy to see Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick picking up Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick kissing Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick checking her watch.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick baby-talking to Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick walking while doting on Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick enters the detention hall.png S2E16 Miss Skull enters detention hall with Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick walks by the school trophy case.png S2E16 Close-up on Miss Skullnick's feet.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick rounding the corner.png S2E16 Star and Janna hide from Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick continues doting on Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick offering chips to Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick popping the can lid again.png S2E16 Snake pops out of Skullnick's can of chips.png S2E16 Snake lands on Miss Skullnick's nose.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick screaming with fear.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick runs away from the snake.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick enters detention room in armor.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick happy that Marisol is okay.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick showers Marisol with kisses.png S2E16 Skullnick refuses to let detention kids leave.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick closes the detention door again.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Skullnick and school students decorate the gym.png S2E27 Star and Marco decorate the school gym.png S2E27 Marco Diaz excited for his date with Jackie.png S2E27 Marco Diaz dancing with Miss Skullnick.png S2E27 Marco runs out of the gym as Skullnick falls over.png S2E27 Miss Skullnick shoves Brad and Tammy apart.png Mathmagic S2E32 Miss Skullnick giving a math lesson.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick writing on the chalkboard.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'what's so funny?'.png S2E32 Marco Diaz tells Star to stop messing around.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'so enamored with logic'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'why don't you get up here'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick tells Star to solve for 'c'.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star dancing toward Miss Skullnick.png S2E32 Star taking the chalk from Miss Skullnick.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick watching Star Butterfly write.png S2E32 Star Butterfly reveals her cat drawing.png S2E32 Star walks back to her desk and dusts her hands.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick angry at Star Butterfly.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'you just drew a cat!'.png S2E32 Skullnick tells Star again to solve the equation.png S2E32 Close-up on Miss Skullnick's angry face.png S2E32 Star snatches the chalk from Miss Skullnick.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick waiting for Star to solve for 'c'.png S2E32 Skullnick watches Star write on the board.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Skullnick 'I'll tell you what the heck is going on'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick repeats 'solve for c'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'get up here and try!'.png S2E32 Star Butterfly feeling more nervous than ever.png S2E32 Star Butterfly 'I don't know the answer!'.png S2E32 Star Butterfly feels the earth shake again.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick repeats again 'solve for c'.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Star Butterfly 'this is no time for math!'.png S2E32 Star Butterfly 'I need to find a way out'.png S2E32 Star Butterfly getting annoyed by the tremors.png S2E32 Star Butterfly hanging out an open window.png S2E32 Star Butterfly stumbles out of the classroom.png S2E32 Star Butterfly dashing out of the classroom.png S2E32 Star Butterfly hides under Miss Skullnick's desk.png S2E32 Star Butterfly cartwheeling outside the classroom.png S2E32 Star Butterfly blasts a hole in the classroom floor.png S2E32 Star Butterfly jumps into the hole.png S2E32 Chalk in Miss Skullnick's hand.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'what in the world is going on'.png S2E32 Star finishes Miss Skullnick's sentence.png S2E32 Star surprised that Skullnick is human again.png S2E32 Star Butterfly opening a dimensional portal.png S2E32 Star Butterfly jumps into another dimension.png S2E32 Marco and Miss Skullnick looking at Star.png S2E32 Star takes the chalk away from Miss Skullnick.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick staring blankly at Star.png S2E32 Star successfully breaks the time loop.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick impressed by Star's work.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'you did it all right'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick 'it's totally wrong'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick pleased by Star's effort.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick gives the chalk to Marco.png S2E32 Marco Diaz looking annoyed.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Miss Skullnuck and Skeeves worshipping Otis.png S2E38 Depressed students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E38 Miss Skullnick looking very depressed.png S2E38 Star Butterfly rallying the school together.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png S2E38 Star Butterfly kicking the school doors open.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'let's get rid of that possum!'.png S2E38 Students and teachers cheering.png S2E38 Students and teachers in sepia-tone.png S2E38 Students and teachers destroy the new statue.png S2E38 Star tells her friends not to burn the school down.png Постеры Mm evonfreeman.jpg IFT evonfreeman.jpg en:Miss Skullnick/Gallery es:Margaret Calavera/Galería pl:Pani Skullnick/Galeria pt-br:Srta. Skullnick/Galeria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей